Pause musicale
by Chamallow Pasteque
Summary: Recueil de textes basés sur des chansons françaises. Divers personnages thèmes et genres.
1. Femme à la mer

Je suis une grande fan de la chanson française et je trouve que certaines chansons inspirantes pour des one shots. J'ouvre donc le bal avec celle-ci qui se nomme _Femme_ _à la mer_ de Hoshi.

Pour ce texte, j'ai imaginé une Shaina qui boirait pour oublier son amour pour Seiya mais qui au final ne peut l'oublier et l'alcool ne l'aide pas. Oui, ce n'est pas très joyeux je l'admets mais c'est intéressant d'écrire sur l'alcoolisme et cette chanson est parfaite pour ça.

Après, je ne fais pas tellement dans la song-fic. c'est-à-dire que je ne réecris pas les couplets de la chanson en racontant une histoire autour de ceux-ci mais plutôt que j'utilise les paroles pour raconter une histoire. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair mais en gros ce n'est la chanson qui est au coeur de l'histoire mais la chanson qui écrit l'histoire en somme. Alors, ce n'est pas tout-à-fait identique aux paroles par moments mais ça en reste très proches malgré tout.

Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson en même temps que vous lisez pour vous immerge intégralement dans le recueil.

Sur ce, bonne écoute et bonne lecture !

* * *

Fumant sa cigarette dans le coin réservé aux fumeurs, Shaina soupira alors que la lumière crépusculaire laissait place à celle de la nuit. Le bar était rempli d'une douce musique alors que des gens faisaient leur allées et venues entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur dans une chorégraphie savamment orchestrée et d'une synchronisation parfaite.

C'était souvent des couples qui défilaient ou des groupes d'amis mais aucune trace d'un visage masculin et familier à la jeune femme. Il n'était pas venu ce soir. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Pourquoi viendrait-il de toute façon ?

Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments mais lui, il en aimait une autre. Jamais il n'avait autre que de la simple amitié à son égard et la jeune femme le savait très bien même si elle ne pouvait passer à autre chose malgré tout ?

Alors qu'elle tapotait sur le tube de papier et de tabac fumant pour faire tomber la cendre dans le cendrier, la femme chevalier se fit la réflexion que c'était pour calmer sa peine qu'elle avait commencé à fumer. Pouvait-elle donc dire que le cendrier était non seulement rempli de cendres mais aussi de ses peines ? Ah si seulement il suffisait de brûler une clope pour se délivrer de ses souffrances, tout le monde le ferait sans aucun doute.

Son regard d'émeraude regarda les quelques bouchons de liège des bouteilles qu'elle avait bues aujourd'hui en compagnie de quelques personnes qui étaient passé et qui l'avait reconnue.

Ah c'était qu'elle semblait paumé, la petite dame, dans les bouchons de liège ! Du moins c'était la réflexion silencieuse du barman qui la regardait d'un air compatissant avant de revenir à ses verres et bouteilles en tous genres.

Au bout d'un moment, l'italienne se leva pour refaire sa commande. Encore une fois c'était sa tournée et pas la dernière de la journée. En passant au comptoir, Shaina accrocha son regard dans le miroir. Avec son visage pâle, ses cheveux ébouriffées et son maquillage coulant, elle faisait bien pâle figure. Elle était le reflet du n'importe quoi et pour peu, elle jurerait que le miroir lui-même se moquait d'elle. Elle renifla piteusement avant de commander une nouvelle bouteille de bière. Elle va chercher son sac à main avant de s'installer au comptoir et de siroter son verre en regardant les clients arriver. Mais toujours pas de Seiya…

Elle avait finit par passer sa nuit au comptoir dans l'espoir de le voir. Mais sans succès. Elle comptait l'attendre encore mais l'un des serveurs l'avait conduite à la sortie car le bar allait fermer et que c'était préférable pour elle de se remettre de sa cuite avant de boire à nouveau.

Elle était alors rentré dans son baraquement pour se laver et se changer avant de revenir au bar vers le milieu de l'après-midi pour l'attendre à nouveau. Elle savait que ce bar était un de ses lieux favoris car elle avait soutiré l'information à Shiryu après plus d'une semaine de harcèlement à ce sujet. Le jeune homme avait finit par lui donner l'adresse mais il lui avait aussi dit que s'acharner était inutile. Mais c'était sans doute tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Et en ce jour, elle attendait encore le chevalier de Pégase en espérant qu'il voulait passer ce soir pour que son cœur batte un peu plus fort…

Et étrangement, il lui semblait que plus elle buvait et plus elle avait l'impression de voir Seiya arriver au bar bien que en vérité, il ne venu jamais. Et plus elle buvait et plus elle se noyait au point qu'elle semblait être une femme à la mer même si elle avait les pieds sur la terre ferme. Et plus elle buvait et plus elle croyait qu'elle était seule avec elle-même au fil du temps même si elle essayait de ne pas en avoir l'air.

La triste vérité, c'était qu'elle finissait ivre et le nez dans le caniveau et c'était souvent Marine, qui partait le petit matin à sa recherche avec Aiolia, qui la retrouvait en piteux état. Alors elle la prenait dans ses bras, la consolait et avec l'aide du chevalier du Lion elle la remaniait à son braquement pour la coucher dans son lit.

Un jour, l'alcool allait lui jouer un très mauvais tour. Le chevalier de l'Aigle le lui répétait souvent mais celui du Serpentaire s'en fichait royalement. C'était la seule façon pour elle pour voir Seiya. Alors celle qui fut autrefois le maître du chevalier de bronze finit par abandonner l'idée de la raisonner et même par ne plus vraiment la chercher au petit matin blasée par le comportement de son amie même si elle s'inquiétait pour elle.

Milo fut alors celui qui la ramenait le plus souvent au Sanctuaire quand ce n'était pas Ikki ou encore Hyoga. En vérité, un peu tout le monde avait finit par la trouver un matin soit le nez par terre soit en train de déambuler dans la rue puant l'alcool et pas encore remise de son ivresse. Et c'était bien triste à voir.

Et puis au fil du temps, Shaina remarqua que ses sentiments pour Seiya semblaient disparaître au profit de son amour pour la boisson. À croire que ses amours lui mentaient tour à tour depuis le début et qu'en vérité, elle ne venait que pour le plaisir de la bouteille.

Alors, parfois elle faisait des pas, sans y penser, ses démons l'invitant à danser dans une chorégraphie de comptoir au rythme d'un tango de désespoir sous les yeux des autres clients et du barman qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire ou faire pour cette pauvre fille.

Et malgré tout, elle continuait de penser que si Seiya voulait passer ce soir son cœur, qui commençait lentement à s'arrêter de battre par manque d'amour tel une batterie en manque de jus, battrait peut-être encore…

Puis, elle le rencontra, ou plutôt le reconnu, un soir alors qu'elle se mettait à une table avec une bouteille de vodka. Elle alla lui parler et apprit que lui aussi avait le cœur brisé. Ils parlèrent longuement et finirent par se quitter au petit matin pour ne pas faire jaser. Mais il se retrouvèrent tous les jours et nuits au bar et malgré tout l'alcool ingurgité, ils se rendaient petit à petit compte des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Est-ce que deux âmes seules peuvent faire deux âmes sœurs qui pourront renaître ? Shaina se posait parfois la question. Et puis, elle finit par décréter que deux âmes seules valaient mieux qu'une et elle plongea alors dans les yeux de Deathmask sans rancune. Après tout, c'était peut-être la bouée lancée par la vie pour la sauver de la noyade…


	2. Le Mal Aimé

Comme je l'ai dis, j'aime la chanson française mais pas uniquement celle de la nouvelle vague d'artistes de cette décennie mais aussi les précédentes. Je dirais que j'écoute de la chanson française des années 60 à aujourd'hui et j'ai donc une grande culture musicale à ce sujet.

Cette fois, remontons le temps dans les années 70 pour aller à la rencontre de Claude François et de sa chanson _Le Mal Aimé_.

Pour cette chanson, très courte je l'avoue, j'ai choisi Deathmask. Oui, il est de nouveau là je sais. Pour ce petit texte, j'ai choisi un Deathmask qui voudrait être aimer mais sa réputation fait que ça lui ait plus ou moins interdit quelque part. D'où la balance entre être et le paraitre.

Bonne écoute et bonne lecture !

* * *

Deathmask regardait par la fenêtre de son temple d'un air lasse alors que l'aube se levait sur le Sanctuaire. Il risqua un regard vers le temple des Gémeaux pour y voir Kanon en sortir discrètement habillé d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt blanc avant de faire signe à une silhouette qui le rejoignit rapidement. Il reconnu alors sans peine Milo qui s'approcha du jumeau de Saga pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le chevalier du Cancer soupira. Il aurait lui aussi besoin qu'on l'aime mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'il espérait et attendait.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se détourna de la fenêtre pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes avant d'en attraper et allumer une avant d'aspirer la fumée intoxicante. Certes, c'était un sale type et de première catégorie mais même lui voulait quelqu'un qui l'aime comme il était. Mais qui pourrait lui dire qui il était ? Non pas juste en apparence mais ce qu'il était vraiment au fond de lui.

Cependant, personne ne le côtoyait assez pour suffisamment le connaître et il avait peur d'être incompris toute sa vie. D'accord, son comportement n'aidait sans doute pas mais ne fallait-il pas aller au-delà des apparences ? Et encore aujourd'hui il se sentait mal aimé. Oui, il était un mal aimé car les gens le connaissait tel qu'il voulait bien se montrer mais ont-ils déjà cherché à savoir d'où venait ses joies et pourquoi ce désespoir caché au fond de lui ?

Oui, les apparences étaient quelques fois, pour ne pas dire souvent, contre lui mais il n'était pas ce que l'on croyait. En effet, il n'était juste l'homme cruel, sadique et proche de la mort comme il se montrait. En vérité, ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il avait décidé de se mettre pour se protéger et protéger les autres. Mais ça, personne ne le savait et il se disait qu'il serait mieux dans l'une des prisons infernales qu'ici car au moins aux Enfers, pas besoin de porter un masque car il n'y a plus rien à cacher.

La solitude, elle était son amie depuis plusieurs années et il en souffrait beaucoup. D'ailleurs contre l'aventure de chaque jour, il l'échangerait volontiers demain la joie d'un seul amour pur et sincère si il le pouvait. Mais pour se faire, il savait qu'il devait ôter son masque et se montrer comme il était vraiment. Cependant, il n'avait pas le courage de le faire car il avait peur. Et comme il n'y parvenait pas, alors il restait là comme avant sa première mort.

Mal aimé sans doute jusqu'à la fin de son existence sauf si il trouvait un jour le courage de s'ouvrir aux autres et d'abandonner son pseudonyme et son masque pour goûter enfin au bonheur auquel il inspirait tant.


End file.
